Open your mouth
by HMSAtropos
Summary: Hisoka and GuShoShin are worried about Tsuzuki's condition. Guess what happens when ShuOhCho hasn't got enough money to pay for a doctor... TsuxHi, MuxTsu. R&R!


**Disclaimer**: YnM belongs to the most perfect mangaka, Matsuhita Yoko sama. Don't sue me! 

**Notes:** Here I go again! This is my second YnM fic. Hope you enjoy it, it's a one-shot. Again, sorry if I made grammar mistakes or invented some words. Remember I'm a poor Argentinean girl who can barely speak English! Anyway, this fic is for you, Jou-chan, and for all those who kindly reviewed "Sweets for my sweet". Please, if you want to edit or correct my fic, send it to my mail address: kumagorou_girly@hotmail.com and don't forget to visit http://bad-lucker.8k.com/ for YnM and Gravitation stuff. THANKS. 

--- 

**Open Your Mouth...**

**By Kuma-chan.**

"ACHO!" Tsuzuki snoozed loudly in front of his partner. It was the second time he did it. 

"Ne, Tsuzuki, you don't look very well…" said Hisoka with a concerned voice as he put a book from the ShuOhCho's library back on its shelf. 

"I can't say the same about you, 'Soka-chan." Smiled seductively the older Shinigami. 

"You baka! I wasn't talking about that *blush*! (Thanks anyway ^.^) I mean that your face is very pale and you look sick." 

"Maybe I'm a little tired, that's all. But thanks for caring about me!" Tsuzuki teased Hisoka, and the boy got very angry. He hated to be treated like that by the violet-eyed man. Who did he think he was?. But when he was about turn around and go away, he felt an unusual weight on his body. As it was too much for him to bare, he and Tsuzuki fell to the ground. 

"YOU BAKA BAKA BAKA! Wake up!" the boy struggled under Tsuzuki's weight, but the man was far much heavier than him so he couldn't move. Apparently, the older shinigami had fainted away. 'At least, he's still breathing' thought Hisoka (AN: Don't ask, I know he's already dead). So he stood there for a few minutes wondering how to get Tsuzuki off himself, and how to avoid thinking how cute he looked when he was quiet. 

As he was waiting for a miracle to happen, Hisoka heard a noise. It was like if the door was opening or something like that. Actually, the door WAS opening and someone entered the library. 

"HAHAHA! What are BOTH of you doing there, and like that?" 

"GuShoShin!!" shouted the boy under Tsuzuki to the… Hen? Chicken? Bird? Anyone cares? "Please, help me!, Tsuzuki he--" 

"Now, now! Calm down, will you? Let's see." So, GuShoShin flew over the human tangle and grabbed the black-haired man from the neck of the coat and lifted him up. Hisoka moved away and stared for a few seconds at the scene 'How comes that that stupid hen is stronger than me?' When he finally realized that GuShoShin was changing colors, he ran to Tsuzuki and held him. With GuShoShin's help, he took the shinigami to his bedroom and laid him down on his bed. 

"What happened, Hisoka-san?" Asked the bird. 

"I'm not sure; he was talking to me and suddenly passed off. Ii believe he's ill or something." 

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. You stay here with him and I'll call a doctor." 

"Hai." 

* * *

When Tsuzuki opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Hisoka's asleep face resting on his pillow. 

'Oww! How cute! He was looking after me!' The man tried to sit on the bed but a sudden ache came upon his head. 'Oh, shit! I'd better stay quiet.' He was feeling quite unwell and dizzy when someone called at the door. 

"Come in" Tsuzuki whispered slowly. 

A tall figure came into the room. At first, Tsuzuki couldn't distinguish it because it was too dark, but when his eyes got accustomed, he recognized that familiar face. 'Silver hair, long and slender features, glass eye...' 

"Muraki! What are you doing here?!" 

"Stay calm, Tsuzuki-san, or your condition will become worse." 

"But, how could you pass through all the security?" The shinigami was surprised and annoyed all at the same time. 

"And why wouldn't they let me in? I'm here as your doctor. The chicken called me." Muraki was coming closer to Tsuzuki. 

"As my doctor? Why would GuShoShin call YOU specially?" 

"Because he knows I'll attend you for free." He smiled and kept walking. When he reached his side, he glanced at Hisoka. "I'll have to ask you to leave us alone" The boy was opening his eyes. "I might need to get Tsuzuki undressed for a medical revision." (AN: Yeah, right!) 

Tsuzuki began to regain some color. No, wait, he was turning from white to red. 

"No way," the boy protested. "I'll stay here with him! *no matter if I have to see him naked*" 

"Way to go, 'Soka-chan! *What did you say?*" 

"Don't worry, I'm here as a professional. But if you want to stay, I won't object." 

"You better not, *Hentai*!" 

After that, the silver-haired man sat next to Tsuzuki and opened his bag. He then took his stethoscope and with a bright smile, he said: "Now, can I ask you to open your shirt, please?" 

Reluctantly, Tsuzuki did as Muraki said and opened his shirt. He shivered to the cold touch of the device, but relaxed when the doctor put the stethoscope back into his bag. 

"Mhh, everything's all right here. Now, let's see..." Muraki slipped his hand into the back again and took out a small lantern. This time, he got closer to the shinigami and watched into his eyes carefully with it. 

"That's all for your eyes, Tsuzuki-san. Nothing wrong." 

"So?" Hisoka was beginning to feel unease about all this. "What has he got?" 

"Wait, Hisoka-kun. I can't emit a judgment about his condition until I have finished this examination. Now, I'll ask you one last favor, Tsuzuki." As he spoke, he took a plain stick (those which doctors use to search inside your mouth) from his bag and showed it to both shinigamis. "Open your mouth." 

The violet-eyed man obeyed as he had done before and opened his mouth. With a quick movement, Muraki embraced him tightly and gave him the kiss of his life. 

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Hisoka shouted, but when he was about to do something, the doctor broke the kiss and stood up. 

"Thanks, Tsuzuki-san, that's all. Now I can say that what you have is a serious stress case. You'll have to stay in bed for at least two days with no work or pressure at all." 

The black-haired shinigami nodded but couldn't pronounce a word. He was petrified. 

"Take good care about him, Hisoka-kun." Muraki smiled and left the room. 

"That was odd..." whispered the boy and let himself fall onto the bed. 

"Aha." Tsuzuki nodded his agreement. A few moments later, he spoke again, this time, with a grin on his lips. "You've heard him. Give me the same medicine he did!" 

So, Tsuzuki took advantage of poor and astounded Hisoka, and here is where our story finishes, with this advice for all of you who kindly read (and review) this fic: Sometimes, going to the doctor can be fun! ^.^ 

**OWARI **

**GIMME FEEDBACK PWEASE!!**


End file.
